particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven P. Kennedy VI
Steven P. Kennedy VI (2608-2684) was the Emperor of Jelbania and the oldest son of Steven P. Kennedy V and Henrietta, Empress of Jelbania. He was married to Francis Kennedy and they has one son named Steven P. Kennedy VII and one daughter named Maria Kennedy. Upon his birth, he was made Prince of Perimor. He was educated in Selucian Catholic private schools until he graduated in 2626. He then went to the University of Kennedy and graduated with a degree in Political Science and Economics in 2630. In 2632, he enlisted in the Jelbanian armed forces against the Deltarian invasion. Due to his royal status he was carefully protected but was able to earn a few medals while out in the field. After the war, Kennedy was granted the title of Emperor by his father in 2639. Emperor Steven P. Kennedy VI However, upon his coronation his enemies decided to test the young Emperor's resolve. Between 2639-2644 Jelbek groups began to protest their second class citizenship within the kingdom. They also protested the status of the French language, Jelbanian military obligations in Vascania, and the Emperor's socially conservative domestic agenda. Finally, in 2644 the Emperor lost control of the legislature and was legally dethroned in 2647. During his time as a private citizen he was granted control of the Head of State by his friend and ally Suresh Bengali. This was deeply unpopular by the masses resulting in Suresh Bengali's defeat in 2651. In 2653, Royalist factions led by Steven P. Kennedy VI stormed the legislative branch arresting all members of the Jelbek factions. The Left Monarchist Front, the Christian Royalist Party, and the Namaste Party restored Steven P. Kennedy VI as Emperor in 2653. Even with his opposition gone, Steven P. Kennedy VI became weary of the Jelbek protests. In 2658, he restored the Jelbek language as the official language of the country. He also voluntarily abdicated the throne so that his younger sister Cameron could become Empress of Jelbania and Deltaria. As a consolation for stepping down, Steven P. Kennedy VI was given the title of Governor General of Namviet colonies. Governor General of Namviet From 2658-2666, Steven P. Kennedy VI led the military campaign in Vascania and set up a place of residence in the new Namviet capital city of Kennedia. Returning Emperor Steven P. Kennedy retook the throne in February 2666 as Deltarian shifted into political chaos. As Emperor, he immediatly changed the direction of the country. He implemented Latin as the official language of the country and supressed the Jelbek minority. The French Aristocracy was supportive of this compromise. He also removed Deltarian culture from Jelbania and worked to push Latin Jelbanian culture on Deltaria. He successfully formed the Jeltarian Imperial Senate in 2668. During his last years as Emperor, Steven P. Kennedy VI focused on military matters. In 2670, he led a campaign against the Militant Revolutionary Gay Army in Al-Badara until the New World Order forced him to retreat. After the military take over Al-Badara, Kennedy struck NWO nation Zardugal to stretch NWO forces. The resulting conflict was brief, peace prevailed. In March 2671, his son Steven P. Kennedy VII became Imperator of Deltaria. Due to political opposition, Steven P. Kennedy VII would not become Imperator of Jelbania until July 2673. Later Life The 2nd Jelbanian Emperor worked behind the scenes with political parties all over the world to advance Kennedy interests. He was involved in the Luthori war games that led to an international backlash against the Kennedys. He was also involved in humanitarian missions in Aloria and was finally appointed to be a diplomat to Namviet.. He was betrayed and assassinated by Light Yagami in 2684. Titles Jelbania: :Titles :* Emperor of Jelbania (2639-2647), (2653-2658) (2666-2673) :* ''Prince of Perimor (2608-2684) :* ''Governor General (2658-2669) 'The Holy Luthori Empire: :'''Titles :* 4th Duke of Tinako (2608-2684) The Most Royal and Serene Kingdom of Hutori: :Titles :* 3rd Viscount of Fallstack (2608-2684) Darnussia: :Titles :* 3rd Duke of Alkavon (2608-2684) :* 3rd Earl of Ghacrow (2608-2684)